The Realm
by Lady Godiva
Summary: He wanted someone different and she was perfect. But is he really ready for someone like her? With the approaching war and family problems, Sirius has enough on his plate, but to go and add this? The Fates must be crazy! Please RR. Side of LJ


It was the hottest spot in Hogsmeade, open to fifth years and above only. Run by a man known only as Fabian, the Realm was a teen nightclub. It had three dance floors, a VIP lounge, and a "bar". The VIP lounge was extremely exclusive and to be allowed access, Fabian himself had to send you a personal invitation. The club was spectacular, the best teen club in the UK, maybe even the world. And on that cold, November night, only one person wanted nothing more than to get out.  
  
Seventeen-year old Sirius Black glanced around the nightclub, trying to find his friends. They had been at the Realm since ten. It was one now and Sirius, usually the last to leave, was getting bored. It wasn't that he couldn't find a dance partner, he just didn't like any of his choices. Sirius and James were the two most sought after boys at Hogwarts. There wasn't a girl who didn't want them and a boy who wasn't jealous of them.  
  
Unfortunately, though Sirius would never admit it, the novelty of having girls throw themselves at his feet had worn off. He wanted someone new, someone a bit harder to claim, and someone with a bit more mystery. And that's when it happened. As he was looking over the crowd trying to find James, Remus, and Peter, he saw her.  
  
Sirius felt his mouth go dry. She was absolutely perfect. True, she wasn't the most stunning girl he'd ever seen, but her dancing was superb. She looked as if she was made to dance. Sirius watched her, entranced.  
  
She was wearing a pair of black, low-rise pants and a red halter-top that showed off her flat stomach. Her dark brown hair swirled around her uncontrollably as she moved to the beat of the music. Sirius felt himself swiftly walk over to her and, before he knew what was happening, he was dancing right behind her.  
  
She immediately adjusted to having a dancing partner and matched every move he made perfectly. They were in perfect sync, each seemed to read the others mind as they swayed their hips to the beat of the music.  
  
All too soon, the song ended and a slower one began to play. The girl stopped dancing and slowly spun around. The lighting was too dim for Sirius to be able to really see her face, but he could see her eyes. They were a stunning shade of green and looked exactly like a pair of emeralds. They widened in surprise upon seeing Sirius, for even in the dim lighting, one could never mistake who he was.  
  
Sirius smiled coyly at the young girl. "Wanna dance?"  
  
The young female quickly regained her composure and threw him a small smile. "Sure."  
  
Sirius wrapped his arms around his dance partners waist and pulled her close. He was pleased to see that her body fit perfectly with his. Her petite 5'4" frame was just the right size for his 6' one.  
  
"Year?"  
  
She glanced up at him. "7th, you?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"House?"  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
She smiled. "Interesting."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Reaching up on her tiptoes, she whispered seductively in his ear. "It's a secret."  
  
Sirius smiled. "I love secrets."  
  
Laughing slightly, she replied, "Don't we all?"  
  
The song came to a close and the DJ made some comment before starting the next song. Sirius felt his partner freeze.  
  
"How late did he say it was?"  
  
Not quite sure of the DJ's words, Sirius checked his watch. "It's 1:30, why?"  
  
"I have to go."  
  
His mystery girl made to leave, but Sirius quickly grabbed her arm. "Wait, what's your name?"  
  
"You can call me Alana."  
  
She turned to leave again. "Wait! When will I see you again?"  
  
Shrugging, Alana disappeared into the crowd of dancing bodies. Sirius tried to find her, but she was gone. Cursing quietly, he made his was out of the crowded dance floor. He quickly spotted James, Remus, and Peter. Sirius saw that James was with Lily, who had finally stopped hating him and was now dating him. The foursome waved him over.  
  
"Ready to go mate?"  
  
With one more glance around for Alana, Sirius nodded at his best friend. "Yeah, I'm ready."  
  
One Week Later...  
  
Sirius was staring blankly out the window of the Gryffindor common room. James nudged him, bringing him back to the land of the living.  
  
"Sirius mate, what's up with you? You've been acting weird ever since we came back from the Realm."  
  
Sirius gave his best mate a once over. "You can keep a secret?"  
  
James nodded fervently. "Of course."  
  
"Its just, I met this girl."  
  
James smiled. "Go on."  
  
"And ever since I first laid eyes on her, I can't stop thinking about her. Its weird, I don't know why I feel like this. It's never happened before."  
  
"Maybe you genuinely like her. It'd be a nice change, you know."  
  
Sirius snorted. "Oh, yeah, coming from you that means a lot. You were a notorious player before Lily finally said yes."  
  
James shrugged. "Was there something different about her?"  
  
"I don't know, appearance wise, no. But it was something about the way she danced. And her eyes, she has incredible eyes, they're like emeralds. I've never seen eyes like that. They're even more brilliant than Lily's."  
  
"Did you get her name?"  
  
"Yeah, its Alana, but funny thing is, there's no girl in our year with that name."  
  
"Maybe she's younger."  
  
Sirius shook his head. "No, she said that she was in our year. And besides, there are only two girls in our school with that name. One's a first year and the other ones a third year. And trust me, they're not her."  
  
"I don't even want to know how you know that."  
  
Sirius shook his head at his friend. "I'm telling you James, this girl is a totally mystery. But I have to find out who she is."  
  
"Well, worse comes to worse, you'll probably see her at the Realm during the next Hogsmeade trip."  
  
"That won't be soon enough. I have to find out who she is before then."  
  
James smiled. "You really like her don't you?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Appears so, don't it?" Switching back to his usual joking self, he put a hand to his heart and sighed. "And it all happened on magic dance floor number 2."  
  
James laughed and shoved Sirius off the couch. The two continued laughing as they made their way to dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He was late for History of Magic, again. Not that he cared. Sirius strolled Hogwarts halls, taking his time. He was really not looking forward to yet another boring lecture by Professor Binns, though he and James usually spent the entire class playing games or plotting up ways to hex Snape without Lily's knowledge.  
  
As Sirius was rounding a corner, he felt a body collide with his. He maintained his balance, but, unfortunately, the other person didn't. Sirius caught them just before they crashed to the ground, though their books weren't so lucky.  
  
Sirius could tell by the small body that it was a girl he held in his arms. Looking down at her, he was startled to see a pair of blue eyes that seemed to hold a secret. Giving her a once over, Sirius suspected that she had a nice body (from the feel of her), but it was well hidden by her overly modest clothing.  
  
"You know, you can let go of me now, Sirius."  
  
Shaking himself out of his reverie, Sirius smiled charmingly, like he did when in front of all girls, except maybe Alana. Sirius steadied the girl and swiftly picked up her books.  
  
"You know my name, but I have yet to find out yours."  
  
The girl gave him a once over and Sirius' smile widened. No girl could resist him.  
  
"Dorcas. Dorcas Meadowes."  
  
Sirius nodded at her. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Dorcas."  
  
Dorcas smiled briefly at him. "The pleasure was mine."  
  
With that, she swiftly walked away, not looking back. Sirius let his gaze follow her around the corner and then began walking to History of Magic. But a weird feeling followed him. There was something strange about Dorcas Meadowes. And he was going to find out what.  
  
A/N: A special gift for whoever can tell me where I got the name Fabian (* hint* you can find it in OotP). And please read and review! I'd really appreciate it! 


End file.
